


popping the question

by mompasaurus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mompasaurus/pseuds/mompasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>komaeda wants to propose to hinata, but he's nervous as heck about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popping the question

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb and out of character its like one in the morning im sorry  
> also i have no idea how buying jewelry works

_"Hey...Hinata-kun?"_

  
_"Yes, Komaeda?"_

  
_"Sorry if this is a bit much to ask, especially from me, but...do you think that one day we'll get married?"_

  
_"..."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"...Yes, definitely."_

* * *

 

It's been nearly five years since Komaeda had that conversation with Hinata. Now, as he holds a small box containing a sparkling silver ring, he wonders if Hinata remembers. He sure hopes so, because otherwise he spent nearly all of his money for nothing.

  
It was a bit awkward in the jewelry store.

* * *

  
_"That one, please," Komaeda had said, pointing to the ring concealed behind glass._

  
_The clerk smiled and nodded. "A lovely ring it is. Plain, but lovely." She said. She bent over and carefully removed the ring from the shelf, pushing it towards Komaeda so he could look at it closer._

  
_He picked the ring up and held it between his thumb and index finger. It shined in the dim light of the store, and Komaeda found it beautiful. Hinata always liked things simple, and this was the perfect ring for him._

  
_"I'll buy it!" Komaeda told the clerk, placing it back on the counter. And the clerk, cheerful as could be, took the ring in her hand and led him to the checkout counter._

  
_"Are you sure she wouldn't want a diamond ring?" The clerk joked as Komaeda payed, and Komaeda suddenly felt his cheeks flush._

  
_"Er...I'm sure this one will be perfect..!" He replied as casually as possible._

  
_The clerk reached under the counter and pulled out a small, navy blue box. "Well, I'm sure she'll love it!" She chimed as she put the ring inside the box._

  
_"A..Actually..." Komaeda began as she handed him a receipt to sign. He hunched over and scrawled his name on the paper. "...It's for a guy."_

  
_The clerk's expression became an embarrassed one. "O..Oh..I'm so sorry!" She said, covering her mouth. "I didn't know! I really shouldn't make assumptions like that...haha..!"_

  
_Komaeda nervously chuckled. "It's fine, really...! I'm sure I would have done the same thing!" The clerk handed him the ring box and apologized again._

 

* * *

  
Now, as Komaeda sits on the couch with the ring in his pocket, he realizes he has no idea what to do. He's only seen proposals on TV, and most of them were vaguely similar. The boy takes the girl on a romantic date, or maybe to where they first met, or maybe they're just at home. The boy says the girls name, gets down on one knee, and pops the question.

  
It seemed so easy, but now that he was in that situation, he finds it to actually be very difficult.

  
There was also a chance that Hinata would decline. The thought of that happening fills Komaeda with dread. They've been together for many years, and to think that Hinata wouldn't want to marry him...

  
Komaeda laughs to himself. _Oh, what a sad situation that would be..._

  
Suddenly he hears a car pulling into the driveway. He turns around to peek out of the window, and sure enough, Hinata is home.

  
 _Don't freak out. Don't freak out._ He tells himself. Footsteps approach the house...

  
The front door opens. Komaeda jumps out of his seat, the ring box falling out of his pocket and onto the floor with a _thud._

  
Staring at Komaeda is Hinata, with his hand gripped on the door knob. He looks exhausted, like he does every day when he comes home. "Jeez, Komaeda, what are you doing?" He says wearily.

  
"Oh, you know..." Komaeda casually leans down and swiftly shoves the ring box back into his pocket. "...cleaning up!" He anxiously smiles.

  
Hinata isn't impressed. "...And cleaning up involves you putting things on the floor in your pocket...?" He just shakes his head, walking inside and closing the door behind him. "Well, knowing you, you probably have a good reason for it."

  
Waving his hands in front of him, Komaeda sits back down, his entire body shaking. "Yeah, yeah, Hinata-kun!"

  
Sighing, Hinata walks toward their bedroom. After hearing a door shut, Komaeda lets out a deep breath.

  
He's never been this nervous in his life. He never had a reason to be nervous about anything, he just took whatever words people threw at him like the piece of trash he is.

  
The more he sat in silence the more he hated himself for thinking this was a good idea. Hinata was probably just annoyed by him. This obviously isn't a good time to think about marriage, right? But, where would he hide the ring? Surely Hinata would--

  
Komaeda hears a door close again and tenses up.

  
Hinata emerges wearing what he calls "house clothes" (which consists of a t-shirt from the gift shop at the roller skating rink he works at, and plaid pajama pants). He groggily takes a seat beside Komaeda. "So...Why are you acting so strange today?" He asks.

  
"What do you mean...? Aren't I always strange? T..That's what you always say anyway! "You're so strange, Komae--""

  
Hinata gently shoves him. "Come on, you know what I mean. You're not yourself today."

  
"I have...uh..." Komaeda bites his lip. There's no use in making up excuses now. "I have something to ask you, that's all!"

  
"Is that it?" Hinata looks at him. "Why didn't you say so?"

  
"Because...because..." Reaching into his pocket, Komaeda grabs onto the ring box so he's prepared. "It's a little serious, that's all. Very serious. You have to take me seriously. Because - well, you'll find out, right?"

  
Hinata's head rests on the back cushion of the couch. "Komaeda, please just tell me. I'm really tired today and--"

  
"Hinata." Komaeda whips out the box and opens it, shutting his eyes tightly. "I want you to marry me!"

  
A long silence follows, and Komaeda doesn't dare to open his eyes. He can picture it now - Hinata's face full of anger and disgust, wondering why he would ask such a thing. Or maybe he fell asleep, not caring about what Komaeda had to say.

  
But then he hears a sniff. Then another. Komaeda slowly opens his eyes, and sees Hinata with his eyes closed and a hand covering his mouth, and Komaeda sees a few tears fall from his eyes.

  
"H..Hinata-kun..." Komaeda sets down the box and puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's okay... I'll understand if you don't want to marry me. I mean, who would want to? I'm not worth it, I know--"

  
A pair of arms wrap around Komaeda, and Hinata practically clings to him. "G-God dammit, Komaeda..." He lets out a shaky breath. "S...So you remembered, huh...?"

  
That was a bit unexpected. Komaeda suddenly feels like he's overflowing with emotions. After all this time, he still remembered that day... "Oh, of course...! It never left my mind, you know." He gives in and returns the embrace.

  
Hinata lifts his head and looks right into Komaeda's eyes. His own are a little red from crying. "I will marry you, Komeada. After all, I said we'd get married, didn't I...?" He smiles - it's small, but genuine. "Besides, I love you, Komaeda."

  
Komaeda feels like he's in a dream. It's a beautiful dream, one he never wants to wake up from. But right now, he knows he isn't dreaming. This is real, as real as anything will ever get. He lets a few tears fall down his own cheeks. "I love you too, Hinata.." Over Hinata's shoulders, Komaeda sees the silver ring still in the box, shining in the light...


End file.
